Candles & Cake
by zedonkulouslybashful
Summary: Zevran surprises F!Cousland on her birthday. Warning for those expecting lollipops and rainbows: one person's fluff is another person's WTF; this probably isn't your type of fluff. It isn't mine D: but I tried for the sake of the little maso who posted this on the k!meme almost FOUR YEARS ago. Happy early (or really freaking late) birthday, OP-Anon!


**Prompt**: dragon age - k ink . live journal 328 . ? thread = 202056 # t202056

* * *

Zevran strode through the door, the candle light from the birthday cake illuminating his smirk. He didn't sing. He just paused, gave her a mischievous once-over glance, and turned back to latch the door.

Elissa slowly grinned and thought, "_He remembered_."

He spoke: "I have a surprise for you, my dear."

"Oh?" She rose from their bed and reached for her robe.

"No, just as you are," he said, setting down the cake on the entry table. "Get the blanket and lay it on the ground."

She did so, they spread it open, and then he transferred the cake to the floor between them, off to one side. From his pocket, he produced a vial of something.

"What is-" Elissa began to ask. But his look told her they were now playing. She closed her mouth on her question and waited for instruction.

Zevran pointed with his head for her to lie down. Her brows slightly furrowed and he clarified, "On your back."

"Yes, ser," she said and complied.

He uncorked the vial and said, "This is lavender oil...and lyrium."

She remained essentially still but her flesh tightened and her eyes flicked his direction, concerned. Noticing, he continued, "It will tingle, not burn."

Elissa relaxed, closed her eyes, and then felt the cool sensation of the mixture spreading between her breasts. He continued to dribble it down her abdomen, over her belly button, and finally to her vaginal mound.

"Spread your lips apart," he said.

It was hard for her to not gasp at how cold it was; the mixture on her skin didn't prepare her.

"Release," he said and she did so. The sensation of the oil intensified. It was like it was so cold it almost burned.

She failed to keep the whimper from escaping her throat.

If her eyes had been open she would have seen his concern. He asked, "Yellow or red?"

"Yellow, ser," she replied.

Back in character, Zevran said, "Good. Now touch yourself."

While she gingerly coated her clit with the oil, Zevran massaged it into her skin, paying particular attention to her breast and nipples.

"Open your eyes and look at me," he commanded.

Elissa saw him pluck one of the candles from the cake. He licked the cake-end of it and took one of her wrists in his hand. He worked some oil into the skin of her inner wrist, lifted his arm to shoulder level and tipped the flame toward her wrist.

After the drop of wax hit, her quick intake of breath was followed by an intrigued smile. He lowered his arm and dropped some more wax onto her inner wrist. It was warmer than before. Curious, she blinked. But when she glanced at him she knew by his lifted brow that she was to close her eyes.

Zevran lowered the flame nearly to her skin and murmured, "Keep touching yourself. I want you squirming." The drop was hot on her wrist. Her lips parted but she didn't flinch; he knew she would like his present.

"Grab your tit," he said as he stood. The wax was still warm on her wrist but felt even warmer against the chilled flesh of her breast. He watched her a moment before crossing to the nightstand for the larger candle.

Without warning, he splashed wax on her nipple. Her eyes shot open and she gasped. "Move your hand," he said and did the same on the other one. Elissa's chin jutted toward the ceiling with a hiss.

He took another candle from the cake, licked it clean, then held the larger candle under the cake candle so it would melt. Zevran let the little drops fall on her nipples until the candle was nearly spent. He then lowered it to her lips and said, "Make a wish."

Elissa gave him another questioning look and he explained, "Blow it out." She did so and he got two more candles from the cake.

As before, he melted the wax over her nipples. But this time he said, "Ready for dessert?"

"Yes...ser?" she replied, not certain what she was agreeing to.

Zevran then put the melted ends of the candles on her nipples and held them there until they were set. Then he took more of the cool lavender-lyrium oil and dropped it on her breasts around her nipples. She squirmed and he took the last of the oil painted his fingers. He slid three fingers in easily and coated his length with her slick.

Then he took a small piece of cake and set it in between her breasts. It was...cold?

"The mage called it 'ice cream cake'," he said, answering her unasked question. "...And I'm going to fuck you until it melts."


End file.
